The Only One
by queerpoet
Summary: Kurt finds Santana kissing Blaine. He freaks out. What happens next?


It began innocently, by her standards. She'd listened to endless gushing about Blaine's perfections from Kurt, and she just had to meet this perfect specimen of the male species. She chose a day when Kurt was studying for an exam the next day, and texted Blaine that she wanted some help for a musical number. You'd think it'd be difficult to get his cell phone number, but Kurt had practically yelled it from the rooftops. It was like taking candy from a baby. Ordinarily, two different schools collaborating would be against competition regulations, but Santana had never cared about rules. She just had to meet this guy.

She waited in the choir room, touching up her makeup. When he entered the room, his hair was more unkempt than she'd previously seen it. An errant curl dangled over his forehead, and she bit down on her lip hard to so she wouldn't get up and push it back from his face.

She was actually blushing. Amazingly, he didn't notice.

"Let's get started." he said, smiling wide. His eyes darted back and forth over the empty room, as he found Santana sitting on the piano chair.

"It's just us." she crooned. She stood and floated towards him, with the hypnotic poise of a feline. Santana trailed her finger along his bicep, and narrowed her eyes.

He quirked an eyebrow in confusion, and smoothly stepped away from her hand.

"Santana, what is this?" he asked, voice cold and controlled.

"Kurt's totally in love with you," she murmured, stepping closer into his space. "I just had to see what the fuss was about."

She took advantage of his confusion, and gently kissed his mouth, letting her tongue slide against his teeth.

Blaine pushed her back immediately, but not before he heard a shocked gasp behind him. He turned away, and watched in horror as Kurt turned and ran down the hallway.

"Kurt!" he shouted. He turned to run after Kurt, spitting at Santana, "Why do you have to hurt everyone around you?"

He ran away after Kurt, leaving Santana standing alone in the room. Her satisfied smirk only remained a moment as she pondered what Blaine had said.

For his part, Kurt was about to throw up. Rachel had called him, and mentioned something about Blaine meeting Santana in the choir room, but Kurt had never thought - _oh god_ -

He finally reached the bathroom, and dived for the nearest stall. He hunched over the toilet for several seconds, trying to suck in deep breaths. Tears careened down his face, and he finally gave up any attempt at composure. He slammed his hand into the wall, and exited the stall. His face was covered in sweat, and his skin felt too tight. He couldn't get the image out of his head, Santana kissing Blaine like a treasure, running her hand along his arm.

He tore off his Dalton tie in fierce jerks, but it was stuck. He fumbled with it for agonizing seconds, before realizing he'd managed to pull it even tighter. His fingers were shaking as he realized he was too upset to untie the knot. He wanted to give one more try, but then -

"Kurt," he heard a soft voice. "Let me."

Kurt had no choice but to stand there as Blaine slowly undid the tie, and let it fall to the floor, forgotten.

"Stay away from me," Kurt growled the moment he was free. "Go back to your whore."

Blaine's eyes widened, and he regarded Kurt with shock. 

"She ambushed me." he said quickly. "She said she wanted to work on a song, but then -"

"How could you be so naive?" Kurt interjected. "This is Santana we're talking about. She's fucked every boy in this school. Why shouldn't you be next? After all, I l -" Kurt rolled eyes, and stared at the mirror intently. His cheeks were stained red.

"I'm gay, Kurt." Blaine said somberly. "You know that. I would never -"

"No, I don't know that, Blaine!" Kurt exploded. He shoved himself off the stall and began pacing in the bathroom, anything to avoid Blaine's watery eyes.

"I don't know anything about you, really." he said fiercely. "You told me you were gay. You presented yourself as this out and proud role model. Then you tease me with all those duets, hug me too close, look at me like -" His voice cracked, and his hands became fists. "And you say we're just friends. Friends!"

Over his shoulder, he glared at Blaine. "So I guess you and Santana are the best of friends." he said coldly.

Blaine shook his head quickly, and caught up with Kurt's frantic pacing.

Gingerly, he put his hands on Kurt's shoulders, and rubbed them as calmly as he could.

"Would you just listen to me?" he said desperately. "Nothing happened. I would _never _hurt you like that. I care about you too much to -"

"Friends don't care if they kiss other people," Kurt pointed out. "You don't owe me anything. But I can't just stay here and watch you with someone else, not after the way you -"

Blaine knew he was about to lose Kurt for good. His stomach was in revolt. His palms were sweaty. As he stared at the unkempt boy before him, he thought he'd never looked more beautiful. As he listened to Kurt's recap of their time together, he had to admit it sounded more than friendly. He cleared his throat, nervously.

_I can't lose you, Kurt._

Of its own accord, his hand cupped Kurt's cheek.

Kurt's breath came slower, and he focused, ridiculously, on the errant curl on Blaine's forehead. He reached out his hand to smooth it back, and let his hand linger.

"Don't you get it, dummy?" Blaine whispered. His head tilted forward, so they were nose to nose. Silent breaths puffed out between them. Blaine could smell the peppermint gum on Kurt's breath.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly. "I can't be hurt again. Don't give me false hope." He twirled the loose curl in his fingertips, and licked his lips self-consciously.

"You're the only one I want to kiss," Blaine murmured. "I just couldn't see it before."

Kurt closed his eyes, and warm tears trailed down his cheeks. His free hand snuggled against Blaine's back, and he rubbed his nose against his friend.

Blaine tentatively nudged his lips against Kurt's mouth. Kurt's mouth opened slightly. A quiet moan escaped his lips.

Blaine tangled his fingers into Kurt's hair, and pulled. His heart felt so full, he thought it might explode.

They parted after a few seconds. Blaine tenderly wiped the tears away.

They stared at each other in silent bliss, holding loosely.

Kurt chuckled, and flashed a blinding smile.

"The school bathroom? Really?" he said.

Blaine laughed, and couldn't resist kissing him once again, deeper. He ran his hands up Kurt's back, eliciting a grunt of pleasure.

"We'll have something awesome to tell our kids," he said lightly.

Kurt took the joke at face value, and smirked in amusement.

Blaine leaned over and slung Kurt's tie over his neck.

He took Kurt's hand, squeezing comfortably.

"Let's get out of here?" he said. "This school freaks me out."

Kurt shook his head in bemusement, and followed Blaine out of the bathroom.

"Gladly." he said.

They walked out of McKinley, hand in hand.


End file.
